


Strange Love Pennywise x Reader

by Idontknowwhattoputherethanks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Help, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I haven't even planned this, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Pennywise trash, Romance, Slow Build, What Have I Done, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhattoputherethanks/pseuds/Idontknowwhattoputherethanks
Summary: After living your whole life in Derry, you knew that the town's people were far from 'normal' (at least  in the conventional sense). You could never have imagined how deeply rooted the problem actually was. As one thing leads to another, and your perception of what's real and fake becomes blurred, you start to question your best friend, Bill. Was he really who he said he was? Could you really trust him after all? And more importantly, who is this ominous clown who seems to be lurking at ever corner?(I tried my best to do the description properly and idk if I did it well. OH WELL I TRIED).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i'd love to hear suggestions about where you think the story should go and stuff! I really like to incorporate the readers into the story as much as I can (if I get readers lol). Anyways hope you enjoy, bless!

_** (N/n) - Nickname  ** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

A reoccurring dream. 

 

Dark, alone and helpless.

 

Discomfort, eeriness, trepidation. 

 

These words describe my dreams.

 

At first I always find myself in a classroom, the door open. Multiple wooden desks, wooden chairs and a singular black board are within it. The room looks like it hasn't been maintained in a very long time. Cracks in the paint and in the walls stare back at me, their eyes piercing into my soul; in fact I feel as though the objects within the classroom, inanimate objects, stare right at me, watching my every move, reading my thoughts. They know everything, every little secret i’ve tried to hide, every lie, every fear. The chairs, the tables. Everything is dark, but I can somehow see within the darkness, a very faint, purple haze that coexists with my vision. 

 

A sudden feeling of needing to explore and move out of the classroom overwhelms my senses. This happens every time without fail. Its almost like a calling. As I step out of the classroom and into the hallway, pitch-black darkness is all that can be seen. The blackness soon after, however, mixes with colours of dark blue and the previously mentioned purple haze of my vision. I can see now, even though its still very dark. The school looks very run down, as it always does in my dream. Holes decorate the wooden, almost rotten, looking floorboards, screeching with every step I take. I hear noises above me and as I look up, I see the ceiling is an exact replica of the floorboards below my own two feet. The floorboards dip in sync with my own steps, the screams of the crushed wood almost uncanny to the ones underneath mine. 

 

_ Almost.  _

 

 

It was just a bit out of time. Something was right above me, I could sense it. Whatever it was, it was trying very hard not to be discovered. 

 

 

I continued. 

 

 

Something was off about this dream. 

 

 

It was slightly different to the others; the feelings in my previous dreams were exacerbated, the tense, irritable nervousness. 

 

As I continue, I seem to lose all control of my actions and am placed into autopilot. My steps become increasingly cautious, the reason as to why - I wouldn’t be able to tell you. Its almost as if I am trying to hide from something.

 

 

I am unable to disprove this thought, as unnerving as it is. Throughout certain points of the dream, I am able to see from different perspectives. One minute I see through my eyes, then the next I am looking at myself from behind, watching as I take my, almost cartoon like, sneaking steps, or I observe myself from a birds eye view. This confirms my assumption that the thing in the building with me doesn't want to be seen - at least not yet.

 

As I make my way to the end of the hallway and begin to descend the stairwell that connects the two, I realise i’m getting close to the end of the dream. Something stops me from going down the steps though, I hear the sound of a door open, eerily; cliche - the slow squeaking of it’s hinges **_creeaaaak_** \- the sound you always hear in horror movies. 

My perspective changes and I am suddenly looking at my back, near the door I heard open earlier. It’s like i’m looking through someone else’s perspective. I watch as my figure turns towards the door, now looking at me, (the perspective I'm viewing from). I watch as my body freeze, like a deer caught in headlights. A look of absolute horror crosses my face, a look so emotive, it could have struck fear in the hearts of many.

 

What could have possibly made me that terrified? 

 

Suddenly a hand shoots out from under my view. It was coming from me? Whoever’s perspective I was viewing from wasn’t my own. That much was obvious. The hand was gloved and held a red ballon. As I looked down I managed to get a quick glimpse of orange pom poms, however my observation was cut short when I heard violent coughing. 

 

Looking back to where my body stood, I saw myself hunched over with my hands on my knees. As the coughing continued to increase in its intensity, blots of black gloop was coughed out. As it hit the floor it grotesquely morphed into bugs. Spiders, cockroaches, flies and maggots - insects and decomposers of all shapes and sizes formed. 

 

As the scene unfolded before my eyes a high pitched laughter echoed throughout the room, I slowly took steps towards myself as she, (the other me) continued to cough up the vile substance. She soon realised my advancements and scrabbled to get away. I could smell her fear, it was oddly _alluring._

 

Not wanting to let my other self get away, I quickly caught up, grabbed her by the neck and held her up against the wall. (God I'm sorry if this is confusing ffs lmao). My hands seemed to get tighter and tighter every few seconds. I was literally strangling myself to death, _what the fuck._ The fear radiating off myself was profuse, saliva fell from my mouth. As my hand continued to squeeze, I saw myself starting to lose the fight within her, her eyes rolling back into her head.

 

——- 

 

You sat up gasping for air as your lungs burned. You observed your surroundings only to soon find out you were in your room, on your bed. 

 

‘Jesus christ its okay. It’s just another dream’ you thought, slowly calming down. ‘Fuck that was intense.’

 

You looked over to bedside table, reading your alarm clock. It was 7:30 am. Much to your demise, you needed to get ready for school. With a dramatic sigh, you swung your legs out of bed and started to pack your bag. Eventually, after placing the last book in your bag you walked past your bathroom mirror, quickly catching a glimpse of fiery orange in your peripheral. You quickly looked back only to find nothing out of the ordinary. ‘Huh. Probably still paranoid from the dream or something.’ You thought as you swung your backpack over your shoulder and headed downstairs. You quickly said goodbye to your parents and hurried to school. 

 

Making it just in time you managed to bump into one of your best friends, Bill. (A/N: Bill Skarsgård) 

 

“Hey (n/n)!” he jogged up to you, an adorable smile plastered his face. 

 

“Oh hey Bill” you smiled, your body betrayed you as your cheeks slightly heated up. 

 

Bill was, unsurprisingly, someone you had a crush on. The whole school basically had a crush on him, hell he was the hottest guy there. You had been friends since primary school, and essentially watched each other grow. You were sure he thought of you as a sister and nothing more - definitely nothing romantic going on there. The thought brought a pang of sadness. ‘He has the whole school to choose from why would he waste his choice on you?’ 

Before you could continue down your rabbit hole of shitty thoughts, Bill’s voice brought you out of your trance “Wait (n/n) did you hear anything I just said?” he asked his brows furrowed, making him look even cuter than he was (which is somehow possible). 

 

“Ummm…yes?” you replied pulling on your best poker face. Bill sighed and rolled his blue eyes dramatically. “Are you okay?” he asked slightly concerned “you haven’t been yourself lately and you have really dark circles under your eyes. Are you sleeping?” he continued. 

 

“Yeah i’m fin-“ 

 

**_BRRRRINNNGGGGG_ **

 

The school bell cut you off, signalling that everyone had to move to first period. Your first subject was Modern History, a subject which you didn't share with Bill and a subject you couldn't be late for, otherwise the teacher would skin you alive. 

 

“I have Modern I can’t be late, i’ll see ya later Bill” you gave him a quick smile and ran off, ignoring the annoying butterflies in your stomach. Arriving to class just before the door closed, you took your seat and the lesson started. 

 

As the teacher droned on, you looked out the window and sighed. 

 

This is going to be a long day. 


	2. Chapter 2

And you were right. It was a long day. 

 

Even till the last very last few minutes, school managed to drag out. 

 

**_2:55 pm_ **

 

**_(A/N: idk if all schools end at 3, but mine does lmao)_ **

 

_“Only a few minutes left (y/n), you can do this”._ You mentally encouraged yourself. 

 

You decided to let your mind take over, it would easily make time pass faster rather than constantly watching the clock. A few moments passed and no matter how hard you tried, your thoughts always came back to school.

 

Being a senior, you were expected to do your best, stay motivated, listen in class, take notes and study all the time - after all you had to do your best in your finals. At the end of the day you were never able to do so, you were always too tired, demotivated and stressed out. Everything was about school. If you didn't do this or that, you’d fail and if you’d fail you wouldn't get your marks and if you didn't get your marks, well, you were essentially fucked for life. Clearly they didn't understand the pressure each individual student was under as they try to do their best and as they try to cope with the relentless nagging their parents. 

 

‘ _Even in my mind I can’t escape it’_ you thought, chuckling to yourself. This action earned you a weird look from the person sitting next to you, a singular eyebrow raised. Your cheeks flushed as you looked out the window, trying to forget about the awkward encounter you just had. 

 

You sighed as you looked at the clock once more. 

 

**_2:58 pm_ **

 

_‘Come onnnnnnnnn’._

 

Slightly scaring you, your phone vibrated. Sparing a quick glance at the teacher, who’s back was currently turned, you opened the text.

 

_It was Bill._

 

Or more specifically, ‘ _asshat’_. 

 

The text read:

 

_“Hey birdbrain, wanna come over today?”_

 

 

_“Sorry Bozo, but I don’t think my mum would let, she wants me to study”_ you texted back. 

 

 

_“So? We’ll just “study” then?”_ You snorted at his reply.

 

 

**_“MISS (Y/N)! PUT THAT AWAY BEFORE I TAKE IT!”_ **

 

Jumping about 3 meters in the air, you quickly stuffed your phone away, the bell ringing in the process. Swiftly placing your books in your bag, you made your way out of the classroom and out of the school, deciding to wait for Bill in your usual spot. You always waited for each other outside of school and walked home together, given that you lived quite close. 

 

After waiting for a few minutes, you noticed that Bill was taking longer than usual. ‘Probably getting roasted by a teacher’ you thought. Your mind once again, started to wonder, however instead of school, you were reminded of your dream. 

 

‘It was so real in the moment and so fucked up.’ You cringed just thinking about it. 

 

You had dealt with bad dreams before, it was nothing new to you, however this dream was different. It was so sinister and vivid. So frightening. You couldn't shake the ominous feeling it conjured. 

 

Before you could think any more about the dream a pair of hands placed themselves on your shoulders, a voice soon followed. 

 

**_“Boo!”_ **

 

Scared out of your wits, you turned around speedily only to be met with the smug face of Bill. 

 

You were going to kill him. 

 

“B-B-Bill what the fucK?!” 

 

“AHAHAHA YOU JUMPED SO HIGH! WHY SO JUMPY (N/N)?” he was hunched over laughing, his hands on his knees, as he struggled to breath. Tears soon formed and started to run down his cheeks from laughing so hard. 

 

“Because a creep with a lazy eye decided to sneak up on me! Asshole!” You turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

 

“Naaawww (y/n) don’t be mad” he said, jogging to catch up with you. You could literally see the fake pout in his voice. 

 

Ignoring him, you continued walking, your eyes set ahead. His finger connected with your cheek, irritating you more “(y/nnnnn) come onnn talk to me”. His finger once again met your cheek. “come oooooon”, you glanced over at him his fake pout making your face flush a little. You prayed he didn't notice. 

 

‘ _God why did he have to be so cute?’_

 

 

_Poke. Poke. Poke_. 

 

Suddenly the poking stopped. 

 

‘What? Why would he stop?’ you thought to yourself’.

 

Looking over you found him staring ahead, lost in thought. ‘He’s up to something…it’s quiet. TOO quiet’. You looked back in front of you, squinting your eyes, trying to work out what he would do next. 

 

Bill, soon realising his tactics were not working, resulted to alternative methods. He hunched over and released the muscle that was his tongue, and dragged it over your cheek. Grossed out and blushing furiously, you pushed him away from you. 

 

“DUDE WHAT THE HELL?” you shouted, wiping the slobber that now coated your tomato red cheeks. 

 

“AHHAHAHHAA” He was once again doubled over in laugher. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU, 5?!”

 

Still laughing, he came over to you and wrapped his arms around your figure. You froze for a minute, not really expecting the out of the blue hug, but soon relaxed. Due to his insane height, your face was shoved into his abs. Moments, than seemed like minutes passed. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you” Bill said suddenly breaking the silence. 

 

“How?” 

 

Humming for a moment, signifying thought, he removed his arms from your body and crouched down to the ground. “Hop on shortie” he pointed at his back, his sly grin, the one you knew so well, covered his face. 

 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at him “yeah? And what makes you think that I want to?”

 

“Because I know you like it” he replied, winking.

 

_‘Goddamn it’_ you thought as the butterfly feeling returned and your cheeks started to heat. You knew he could tell because he had that stupid ‘victory’ look on his stupid face. Silently, you tucked away a stray hair, and mounted his back. 

 

He stood up, his hands hooked under your thighs as he adjusted himself. 

 

“How’s the weather up there captain shortie?” He beamed, as he looked at you over his shoulder, or, at least tried to. 

 

His stupid smile was contagious as you soon found yourself smiling too. “You’re such a dork.” You said, laughing at his antics. 

 

 

“Well at least I'm not short.” He retorted. 

  


“Yes, yes, we get it, i’m short you can stop reminding me now. Get some new material.” 

 

 

“Sure.” He spoke, the sly smile was back. “As soon as you grow some more”. He started to laugh again and you kicked him in the side.

 

“Ouuuch” 

 

“Shut up” 

 

 

—————

 

 

At around 3:30 you guys arrived at his. His parents weren't home, as usual. They both worked until late. You climbed the stairs and made your way to his room, him trailing behind you. You made yourself at home, kicked off your shoes and jumped on his bed. 

 

“God this uniforms uncomfortable.” He said taking off his tie, “want a drink? Food? Chocolate?” He continued. 

 

“Just a glass of water please” you looked up and smiled at him. He nodded and walked out, getting your request. 

 

You sighed and put your head in your hands. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t dispel the dream from your thoughts. Why was it affecting you so badly? You stopped. Something didn't feel right. It was as if you were being _watched_. Unnerved you had the sudden urge to look out Bill’s window. You did. 

 

‘ _It’s nothing (y/n), it’s just your paranoia. You’re tired, you’re stressed, just let it go.’_ You tried to calm your thoughts.

 

You rubbed your eyes in frustration. After a moment or so, you opened your eyes back up and looked out the window again. As your eyes adjusted, you found yourself looking at a very oddly dressed person across the road, next to an unlit lamp post. You soon realised, with your vision becoming clearer by the second, that it was a man. More specifically, a _clown?!_ He wore what seemed to be a very victorian clown outfit, he had very orange hair and a forehead so big you could land a plane on it. 

 

_What the hell?_

 

What was worse was that it, seemed to be looking _right at_ ** _YOU._**

 

**_“_** Nahhhh, i’m not doing this” you grabbed the curtains and pulled them violently across the window. 

 

“Outta sight outta mind”. 

 

Bill walked in with your glass of water and a sandwich for himself. He lifted the sandwich and was about to take a bite when his eyes met yours, his sandwich stopped midway between the plate and his mouth. 

 

“You okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” His eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

 

“Yeah i’m okay. Just Derry. The people here are weird.” 

 

“Why? What did you see?” 

 

You got up from his bed, opened the curtains and looked out.

 

_It_ wasn't there anymore, instead a ballon stood in its place, next to the lamp post. It looked to be _floating?_

 

_How was that even possible?_

 

“Do you see that?” You asked Bill, your eyes never leaving the balloon. 

 

“See what?”

 

“The balloon!” You pointed at it, trying to guide his eyes. 

 

“Umm (n/n) I can’t see anything” He looked over at you with a curious look. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He continued. 

 

You turned away from the window and sat cross legged on his bed. “Yeah, i’m probably just tired or something, I must be seeing things.” 

 

Bill turned away from the window too and mimicked your sitting position, a look of confusion still on his face. He place a hand on your thigh. “Are you sure thats it?” He asked, a singular eyebrow raised. 

 

“Yeah i’m fine trust.” You replied.

 

“Well if you ever need anything or want to talk, i’m here”. He stated.

 

You looked over to him and gave him the sweetest smile you could muster. “I know. Thank you Bill.”

 

He returned the smile and lightly moved his hand lower, toward your inner thigh. You can feel yourself starting to get aroused. 

 

“B-Bill?” You flushed red. 

 

“Shhh” he placed a singular figure on his lip and moved it to yours, dragging your lip down. 

 

He removed his finger and leaned forward, his breath tickling your lips. Your face was so red it was not funny, you could feel how hot your face was. Oh how you’ve waited for this moment. A million thoughts raced through your head. _Why me? He’s so perfect how could he choose me? Is this even happening? Is this another fucked up dream?_

 

“You’re so beauti-“

 

Before Bill could finish, he was cut off by your ringtone. Groaning in frustration you lifted your phone and glared at the name appearing on the dreaded it.

 

_Mum_.

 

Bill snorted at your reaction “if looks could kill” he said. 

 

You needed to answer the call otherwise you would **_not_** hear the end of it. 

 

“Hey mum”

 

“WHERE ARE YOU? I’VE BEEN WORRIED! YOU DIDN’T ANSWER ANY OF MY TEXTS!” 

 

_Well shit._

 

“Yeah I had a nice day thanks for asking, how about you?” you retorted sarcastically. 

 

“Do **_NOT_** be smart with me young lady!” 

 

“Okay, okay chill, i’m at Bill’s” 

 

“I want you home. Now.” 

 

“But mum-“

 

“No buts! I expect to see you in 10.” And with that she hung up. 

 

You closed your eyes and face palmed with your phone. “I have to go…sorry Bill. Told you my mum would get mad” you quietly chuckled at the last bit. 

 

“Yeaaahh” Bill scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ll walk you back” he continued. 

 

“You sure? You don’t have to if its too much of a hass-” 

 

He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips connecting with your own. You were shocked. Soon realising that you needed to do something instead of just sit there like a dummy, you closed your eyes, and melted into the kiss. 

 

After a minute or so, the two of you broke away for air. Bill leaned his forehead on yours, his eyes still closed, just like your own. 

 

“Lets go” Bill said, breaking the silence. “We don’t want your mum to slaughter you” He continued, chuckling at his own joke. You smiled and nodded. 

 

You both opened your eyes and moved away from each other slightly. He looked down at your hand and took it in his own, his thumb circling your palm. He got up from the bed and you soon followed. 

You were about to pick up your school bag when he playfully slapped your hands away and grabbed it for you. 

 

“You’ll hurt your back” He said, making you feel all giddy. “Thank yo-

 

“Shortie” 

 

You rolled your eyes at him. He had to ruin the moment. He stuck his tongue out at you and walked out of his room, making his way to the staircase. 

 

Realising your phone was not in your pocket you looked back over towards the bed and spotted it. You walked over and grabbed it, looking over straight at the window in the process. 

 

The balloon was right in front of the window. 

 

You jumped back, shocked to see it. Not wanting to think about it, your hurriedly stuffed your phone into your pocket and ran out. 

 

————————————————— 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my shitty formatting

 

 

**_(A/N: Guys Just a heads up, this chapters pretty gruesome and all the fun stuff so don't say I didn't warn ya! Anyways, enjoy!)_ **

 

  
****

**_\--------_** -

 

Another dream.

 

Everything was essentially the asme in this dream except you weren't the one in the classroom. 

 

It was Bill. 

 

Everything seemed to happen in order, the same as the other dreams but it was almost like you were invisible. Bill eventually got to the bit where the door opened, you were next to him when it happened. You both turned around and you finally were able to see what you had been so terrified of in your other dream. 

 

It was that same man you saw outside Bill's window - the clown. You felt yourself pale, your legs felt like jelly. Bill seemed to be shocked and to some degree, even terrified, but not as much as you. The clown was the same height as Bill, he could easily tower over you if he wanted to and that thought terrified you. You would be helpless against It. It just stood there, a blank expression of his face, his eyes a sickening orange as he stared at Bill.

 

 

The air with thick with tension, you could practically cut it with a knife, the room deftly silent. You were frozen, you could not move at all. Slowly, the clown lifted his head a fraction and slowly smiled, his lip pointing out, still staring at Bill, the clown did not seem to notice your existence at all. Suddenly, it lunged and Bill screamed in terror, one of the clowns hands connecting with his neck. The clown just laughed, mocking Bill with the same high pitched eerie laugh you heard in your other dreams. The room echoed. The clown rose Bill further up the wall, the highest the clown could possible lift him, the blank stare was now back on the clowns face. Bill tried to fight it's grip but it was just too strong. Bill flailed around violently, now on his last few breaths. He tried anything that could come to mind, slapping, kicking. The clown laughed at his feeble attempts and formed a fake pout, his free hand coming to his face in a close fist and made the mocking gesture of crying. 

 

 

 

"Sooo sad." The clown finally spoke, his voice breaking due to the irregular fluctuation of his voice. His voice was strange, a mixture of deep and high pitched. His laugh broke out once again, the sound bounced off the walls due to the rooms acoustics. You tried to cover your ears, its laughing was so loud it was painful. You looked up at Bill only to see his fight was leaving him, he was getting weaker and weaker as his oxygen supply was cut off. His eyes started rolling. You needed to do something. "I can smell your fear. So _tasty!_ " The clown said, his teeth were now thin, sharp and jagged, they spend across his mouth and even overlapped over other teeth. You needed to do something. **_Fast_**. You couldn't lose Bill. Suddenly discovering you were able to move again, you jumped at the clown. 

 

_..._

 

Confusion and then pain overwhelmed you. Had you just gone through him? You stood up, almost too quickly, your head going woozy for a few moments. You punched the clown. Or, tried, rather. It was like you were a ghost! Your hand went right through him! 'What the fuck?!' You tried once more, frantically trying to find a way to somehow injure the clown before Bill-

 

**_CRACK_ **

 

Your thoughts were cut off by a sickening crack. You were too scared to look, you already knew. You wanted to vomit. Ignoring the sense of dread that filled you at an alarming rate, you looked over. It was Bill. His neck was at a sickening angle, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the whites of his eyes exposed. It had killed Bill. The clown just stood there, his mouth drooling, his eyes drifting away from each other, unfocused.

 

_Bill!_

 

Tears, started falling from your cheeks and onto the floor. An overpowering sense of range overcame you. _You were going to kill this fucking clown_. The clown dropped the lifeless body from the wall and it slumped to the ground upon impact. His teeth returned to his normal, buckteeth, almost like that of a rabbit. 

 

"Pop!" He giggled excitedly, clapping his hands together a few times as he bounced on his feet. He was acting like a kid who had just been given a gift; one, who couldn't wait to rip into it. The clown suddenly stopped, fell to the ground on all fours and crawled to Bill, his jagged teeth returning. You watched in horror as his teeth dug into his shoulder, the flesh ripping off like it was paper. The clown, his mouth still clenched tightly around Bill's shoulder, pulled, strings of flesh stretched and then snapped as the distance between the flesh and the shoulder became too great. Blood was pouring out like a fountain, spurting everywhere. It coated the walls, the clown, the floor and...Bill. 

 

You couldn't take it anymore. This was horrific. You screamed as loud as you could. You screamed and screamed and screamed till your voice was horse.

 

————

 

You screamed and sobbed as you sat up from your bed, tears blurring your vision. "B-BILL!" You screamed his name as the awful clown biting into your best friends shoulder burned into your memory. Your door burst open as your parents filled into the room.

 

"(Y/N) DARLING ARE YOU OKAY?!" Your parents said in unison. They ran over and checked your body over for any wounds.

 

You sniffed and wiped your eyes as you realised it was only a dream. "Y-ye-" you coughed, trying to speak but your voice was harsh and croaky from your screaming.

 

"It was just a bad dream sweetie" Your mum said, patting your head.

 

"Do you want to talk about it fire fly?" You dad asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

Firefly was a nickname he had given to you when you were very little, how it originated you didn't really know, but you thought it was cute regardless.

 

Clearing your throat and attempting to talk again you spoke. "Yeah d-dad i'm fine. I just had a really messed up dream. I don't want to talk about it now."

 

"Sweetie you don't have to go to school today if you need some rest." Your mum stated.

 

"No mum, i'm okay. I... need to go...thank you, though." You gave her a weak smile.

 

You _had_ to see Bill. Even if it was a silly dream you needed to see him, feel him hug you, laugh with him. Just anything. You needed to be reassured.

 

Your parents nodded and left a few minutes after reassuring them 1000 times that you were okay.

 

You sighed, stood up from your bed and got ready for school

 

**_—————_ **

 


	4. Chapter  4

You were currently in period 3, and still no sign of Bill. You were starting to get worried. You had sent him a few quick texts in English (first period), when you noticed the desk next to yours, his desk, was empty. You had since not heard back. Checking your phone for the 1000th time today, you decided to send another text to Bill.

"Hey, its me again. Um, I really need to talk to you about something. Please get back to me ASAP i'm worried."

You felt silly and clingy but you needed to know he was okay. You know you needed to chill the hell out, and you had tried to many a time, but to no avail.

'He's just sick (y/n). Stop it.' You thought. 'Yeah, he's probably just sick and he's resting and that's why he hasn't messaged you back.' Your thoughts continued.

_Right?_

'He didn't look sick when you last saw him though' Another thought interjected.

You were at war with yourself, the cliche angel and devil on the shoulder ordeal. Wanting to end the mental war, you decided that if Bill didn't respond by tomorrow morning, (Saturday), you would go over to his and see what's wrong.  _Simple_. You nodded and looked down at the work sheet that had magically seemed to have appeared in front of you. You guessed you had been so deep in your thoughts you hadn't noticed it.  _Huh. How about that?_

You plowed through your work quite quickly and the day seemed to go just as fast. In no time, you found yourself in last period, the bell just starting to ring. You checked your phone again only to be slightly disappointed at the lack of texts. Packing up your things, you made your way out of the school.

Walking your normal route, the one you would always walk with Bill, you passed a park. Both you and Bill would pass it everyday as you walked home from school. As you were walking past the said familiar park, you noticed a vibrant bush of roses. You had not seen them any of the other times you had walked home. Shrugging, you ruled out it as you just being absent minded. They were definitely gorgeous. The red of the roses were radiant, the bush itself was green and as bright as the plant could possibly be. They were well cared for, that much was obvious, but by who? They weren't owned by anybody, they were public property. Who would put in that much effort?

You took out your phone and decided to take a few photos of the breath taking fauna. They were too beautiful to pass off. In the process of taking out your phone, a weird, almost ominous feeling loomed in the air. You decided to ignore it. It was probably all the stress you were under with school and Bill. Snapping a string of photos after getting the right angles, you put away your phone. A sudden urge of wanting to smell a rose over came you.  _Why not? Whats the worse that could happen?_

You took a couple steps toward the bush and reached forward to grab one. Your hand comes to an abrupt stop when you see the bush move slightly, the leaves rustling. Your brows furrow. You hand was left hanging in the air, halfway between the rose bush and back to your side. You stare at the bush for a few moments, expecting some sort of bunny or animal to come out. Nothing did.  _Maybe it was your imagination?_ Ruling that you were done having a staring contest with the bush, you continue to reach out your hand. It connects with the firm stalk of one of the stunning roses. You bring your face closer to the rose and sniff. The sweet and fragrant smell penetrated your senses. You smile, deciding to enjoy this moment of serendipity.

After a few moments, you open your eyes again. You wanted to take one home. They were honestly too beautiful. As you slid down the stalk of the rose, trying to find the base, you cut yourself accidentally on the thorns. "Shit!" You curse as you watch the blood starting to rise out of the open wound and down your finger. You go to put your injured digit in your mouth when the bush starts to rustle again, this time more frantic. You jumped, slightly confused and scared. 'What the hell?' You thought. The bush, again, suddenly stops. You watched the bush for any more sudden movements.

_Silence._

Immediately, a gloved hand shoots out of the bush, the hand anchoring itself firmly on your wrist, tiny bells, around the person's wrist, jingle. You tried to desperately free your now, imprisoned hand. As your trying to you free your hand, you fail to notice the bush slightly separating as a figure from within it emerges. Looking back down to the bush, you see a figure rising up slowly, as if trying to accentuate and mock you of how much taller they are compared to you.

It was the clown.

The  _fucking_ clown.

The same one you saw in your dreams, the same one you saw outside Bill's window, was standing in front of you right now. It was actually real. It wasn't just some figment of your imagination, nor was it your eyes playing tricks. It was really, REAL.

He towered over you like a fucking skyscraper, like you were nothing, his own face centimetres from your own. He brought the hand that had trapped your hand up next to his face, immobilising your feeble attempt to free yourself. Tears started to form and roll down your face. This earned a repulsive laugh from the clown, his voice breaking as the pitch oscillated between high and low.

You sobbed.

As he's growing, the roses start to rapidly progress through their lifespan. From their, now, peak, to wilting, to their pedals falling off, to them losing colour and then finally to decaying. The decaying spreads to the bush itself, all the leaves falling off of it, shrivel up. All that was left was the skeleton of the bush. Naked.

You let out whimpers and he seemed to just continue to grow taller on the spot. Your eyes locking with his as he stands to his true height. He smiles a slow, grotesque smile, his lower lip pointed. "Time to float" he finally speaks. You sob more as your brain frantically tries to process and deal with what was going on.

Due to the mere centimetres that separated yourself and the clown, you were able to actually take in what he looked like. As you had noticed before, he had an abnormally large forehead, the areas which separated his bright orange hair and his forehead was littered with cracks. Wether that was the makeup or his skin, you did not know. His eyes were a very deep orange and they seemed to be laughing at you; laughing at your torment, your fear. His face was deathly white and was streaked with deep red lines, that matched his lips and painted nose. He was dressed in what seemed to be a victorian clown costume, a very dirty one you noticed; bright orange pom poms were situated perfectly in a straight line down his chest. The suit then puffed out towards his waist. His pants were pleated horizontally and then puffed out at around his calf. His shoes were red and white, another orange pom pom was centered on the top of each shoe. The same horizontal pleats were on his arms, and the same puffs shot out around his wrists, bells tied around them. Around his neck large was a victorian ruff, which looked stained with dry blood. You eyes widened at this.

If you were to describe the freak show in a few words you would use grotesque, malevolent and bloody  _terrifying_. Although it seemed like minutes, the analysis of his appearance only took a couple seconds.

As if something clicked, you broke out of your monetary shock. Using your free hand, you hit his arm that held your hand, attempting to wriggle out of his iron grip. It was no use, the more you struggled, the more his grip would tighten. He was like a boa constrictor.

You looked up at him, the sickening pointed grin mocked you, his orange, sadistic eyes boring into your own. Your tears seem to just keep going, like a waterfall.

"Let me GO! LET ME GO!" You screamed in his face, starting to get more and more panicked (if that was possible), the anxiety just barely letting you breath. You were desperate to run away from this monster! And so, you started to kick. You would try anything.

He laughs again this time, except its louder, more sadistic and  _insane_.

If you didn't get out of his grip you were going to die. You just knew. You have to escape. Mustering all the strength you have, you concluded to aim and kick his knee. As your foot connects with his knee, you hear a sickening  ** _CRACK_**.

You automatically cringe at the sound, however your plan had worked. He had let go of your, already bruising, hand. Not wanting to see what you had done to his knee, and, more importantly, not wanting to waste the oh so precious seconds of freedom, you ran for it. Bill's house was the closest place of known refuge, aside from your house. If you tried to run for your house, you weren't sure you would make it. He would catch you for sure.

Thoughts such as 'is he still there?' 'Is he chasing me?' plagued your mind. Deciding, to look back, as you believed you were a fair distance away from the park, you saw him right behind you, coming at you at an inhuman rate, with his sharp teeth, his arms outstretched just about to grab you.

You screamed as loud as you could hoping someone would hear you, save you. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. Not paying particular attention to where your feet were landing, you failed to notice the uneven levels of the footpath that were coming up. As you reached them, you tripped over the uneven layer, falling on, and scraping, your hands and knees. Your body landed with a ' _splat!'_

'Shit shit shit shit shit. I'm dead. I'm going to die.' you thought, the tears had still not stopped. You closed your eyes and sobbed, as you waited for something - anything to happen. Your stomach turned as you waited, the suspense killing you, your chest tight, restricting your breathing.

_Nothing._

It was silent, the wind blew softly the tree's softly ruffled as they swayed. It was like nothing had happened.

You opened your eyes and looked around. Again, nothing.

He wasn't there, or, anywhere. He was just  ** _*poof*_**.Gone.

You sniffled as you got up from the ground. As the fear and adrenaline started to leave you, you felt sharp stinging pains overwhelm you. Your hands and knees were bleeding from your fall.

It hurt like a bitch.

You limped the rest of the way to Bills house, which was not much, only, what you estimated, a few houses down. Jesus, when you're running for your life, boy could you run. As you reached his house, you reached up to the door bell and rang a few times. You felt the feeling of being watched, and your stomach churned.  _'Oh god'_ you thought.  _'The clown. He's not done'_ you continued. You looked behind you to, yet, still see nothing. You rang the doorbell once more, frantically this time. You would not stop till someone opened.

Thankfully, the door opened a few moments later to a disgruntled Bill, his hair messy, his eyes squinted as if he had never seen the light of day. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. He was only in an open bathrobe and boxers. The drowsy and annoyed look that had once covered his features had turned to one of worry and panic.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?! What the fuck happened?!"

"H-h-he a-at-attacked m-m-me" Bill's brows furrowed at this "Who?!"

You frowned. You did not feel well. Nope, not one bit. The world started to get hazy and you knew what would happen next.

"Bill i'm going to-" a familiar pair of hands catching your, now limp body, was the last thing you felt as everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

You jolted up as everything comes back to you.

The clown.

Running.

Bill.

And then finally, you fainting.

Sighing, you place your face in your hands and take a moment to process everything. After a few moments, you remove your hands from your face and take in your surroundings. It was a room - more specifically Bill's room - you'd recognise it anywhere. It was still light out, you observed by looking out his window, meaning you hadn't been out for long. Or so you hope.

Removing the covers from your body, you place one bare foot, and then the other on the cold, wooden floor, the feeling sending a shiver throughout your body. Starting to stand up, a stinging sensation suddenly shoots through your knee as you try to bend them, making you fall back down onto the bed. Looking down, the pain immediately becomes clear. Whilst you were, running from that THING, you had fallen. Look at your knees, you discover that they had been bandaged up, blood had soaked through majority of it, indicating that they needed to be replaced.

Jesus, you really had done a number on your knees.

Just as you were about to get up from the bed and try to stand once again, footsteps climbing the staircase interrupted you. Alerted, you look at the doorway, scared. What if it's the clown? What if he got in somehow and killed Bill? Is he coming for me now? As your mind raced, the owner of those footsteps eventually revealed themselves, and stood in the doorway; it was Bill.

He was carrying a glass of water, his eyes never leaving the water that sloshed within the glass with every little move he made. He hadn't noticed you yet. Your fear quickly went away as it was replaced with relief.

"B-Bill?" You croaked, your voice just barely coming out as a whisper. He suddenly looked up, his eyes wide. "(Y-y/n)! You're awake!" he rushed to the side of his bed, placing the glass of water delicately on his bedside table, his hands then placed themselves on you back and your shoulder. "I was so worried" he stated, his lips placing themselves sweetly on your forehead. You smile at his action.

"W-water" your voice, once again, gave way. You clear your throat, hoping it will make your voice somewhat better. "Oh. Um yeah sorry. My bad." He scratches his neck awkwardly and hands you the glass, which now, has beads of condensation running down it. "Th-thanks" you say, as you shakily grab it from his hand and bring it up to your desperate, chapped lips, the sensation of the water running your throat was ecstasy.

Bill's blue eyes never left yours, as you tilted your head back and drunk - or, more like skolled - the water. Some of the liquid escaped from the glass as you continued to drink greedily, a little ran down your lip and fell to your chest. As you remove the cup from your, now wet lips, you pant.

"Geez someone was thirsty" Bill comments, stupidly.

You give him a look and reach over to place the, now empty, glass on his bedside once more. The both of you sit in silence for what seems like forever, you dared not to break it - and so you stayed quiet. Bill, eventually, broke the silence.

"So are you not gonna tell me what the hell happened out there?" Bill asks, irritation evident in his tone. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, why was he mad - or annoyed rather - at you? You hadn't done anything. "Don't get snappy with me. What did I do?" You ask, slightly irritated yourself.

"We're just sitting here in silence. Like idiots! Like nothing happened! Like you didn't JUST faint at my doorstep. Now can you tell me what's going on?! Did you piss someone off? Are you getting bullied? Because I know you were running from someone - you had said someone attacked you!" He paused, looking down; his breathing was rapid, his chest rising and falling similarly. "I'm sorry. I just want honesty. I was just worried and I swear if someone's hurt you, they're going to pay-"

You interrupted him, placing a hand on his own. "It's okay. You're right. I'll tell you" Looking down at both your hands hands, now interlocked, make you smile - you continue speaking. "I was walking back from school and. And th-there...there was this clown."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and laughed, in disbelief. "A-a clown. You're telling me a clown did this to you? (Y/n) there are no 'clowns' in Derry. Now can you tell me what actually happened?"

"What? You don't believe me?!" Oh boy were you mad now. You had know Bill for as long as you could bloody remember and just didn't believe you?

"I meeaaan-"

"NO! Don't. I'm fucking injured. Is that not enough proof? My own best fucking friend doesn't even believe me? Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from lying!" Tears start to form and trail down your cheeks, some fall into the crevices of your lips, the saltiness filling your sense of taste. You shakily raise your arm and wipe your eyes, and then the snot that threatens to trail down from your nose.

"Th-there...there was a clown. I'm not bullshitting. He...I can't even begin to describe him...he was so terrifying" you sob and miss the twinkle of regret in Bills eyes. He sits on the bed next to you and guides the back of your head to lean on his firm chest. You close your eyes and sigh, wanting to compose yourself. No one says anything for a good five minutes, you both just sit there, as Bill draws circles into your back with his thumb, comforting you.

"I'm sorry" Bill says. You nod, your eyes still closed as you do so. "Can you continue with your story?" Bill continues. You sit back up and face him, your eyes opening to meet his own. You, once again, nod slowly - and so, you tell him.

~~

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this shitty chapter, I wasn't really proud of it at all lmao I don't really like it tbh but yeah tell me what you think! Again, thanks for taking the time to read this and my work!


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after you made up from your fight with Bill, Bill escorted you home. After your little incident, you doubted you would be able to go anywhere alone. At least for a while anyway. 

Currently in math, you were just about ready to pull your hair out from the worksheet your teacher had given you. You hated math with a passion - it drove you in-fucking-sane. In frustration, you dragged your hands down your face, and groaned loudly.

Bill, who sat next to you, laughed at your frustration, knowing all too well what math did to you. Deciding you had, had enough of math for the day, you pushed the sheet away from you and did your own thing on your phone - it’s not like the teacher cared anyway. The teacher was a middle aged man who was, very obviously, losing his hair. As you observed the teacher, he squinted at his laptop, his back hunched over the oak desk as he did so. A particular area on his head (which was lacking in hair) reflected some of the lights on the ceiling, making the certain spot shine. You stifled a laugh as you discover this, making a mental note to look up hair regrowth programs for your math teacher.

 

After analysing the teacher, you turned back to your phone when you felt someone staring at you. Unnerved you looked around the class room thinking it was one of your stupid classmates trying to freak you out. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you looked around the classroom, finding no explanation for the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Shrugging your shoulders, your attention was, once again, directed back to your phone, believing that the feeling would probably go away if you ignored it.

As you continued to scroll, the feeling became more and more intense to the point where you couldn't ignore it anymore. Goosebumps formed across your skin, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Now you were officially freaking out. At this point, you had stopped scrolling through your feed and were now more focused on the invasive feeling of being watched. Doing so, you failed to notice the photo on your screen starting to move. Thinking paranoia had gotten the best of you and dismissing the feeling, you looked back down at your phone, your eyes, become like saucers at what you see. It was him. ‘For fuck sake will this even end?’ you think to yourself, too terrified to do anything than to watch the figure in your phone. As if he could read your thoughts, he smiled his signature smile and tilted his head to the side, his eyes turning from a cobalt blue, to an intense, almost glowing, orange in the process. 

Everything stopped.

The quiet chatter of the classroom, the click clacking of laptop keys, the laughing. Everything just stopped.

The tune of ‘Unchained Melody’ by The Righteous Brothers suddenly played out of nowhere on the school speakers. 

 

Whoa, my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time

And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

You felt like you had just been slapped. It couldn’t have been a coincidence the fucker chose this song. A song which had a special meaning to you. Your grandmother, who had passed recently, loved this song; you remembered almost like it was yesterday, the time where (she only had a few months left) you danced together to this song just to make her feel a little bit better about what she was going through. You had no doubt in your mind the clown was mocking you. 

 

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me”

 

Your grandmother had always been a dancer. On one occasion, she sat down with you and displayed her photo albums which were filled with her performances in her theatre days. You smiled at the memory; you missed her a lot. Just thinking about your grandmother again brought you pain and sadness, tears started to well up in your eyes. As you released the silent tears, the song started to become horribly out of tune and, almost demonic sounding. Looking around the classroom and taking your eyes off of the clown (a big mistake on your part), you look for any sign of help - any at all. You first, look at Bill then the rest of the class. It seemed you had a problem. Everyone had frozen? You were now alone with the clown and there was nothing you could do about it, no one, not even Bill, could help you now. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god” you chanted, letting this new information process. ‘This is it’ you thought, the fear, which you believed couldn't get any worse, did. Shaking like a leaf and feeling nauseous, you turned back to the murderous clown inside your phone. 

 

Whoa, my love  
My darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time

 

As you looked at the clown’s forked smile, something inside you clicked. You had to get out of here, away from It. And fast. You were about to drop your phone and make a run for it, when it’s gloved hand shot out of phone, latching itself around your wrist, ensuring It had you exactly where it wanted you. It was as if he predicted your every move. You cringed at the intense feeling of Déjà vu. “SHIT!” you screamed “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! LEAVE ME ALONE!” You shook your hand furiously trying to loosen his grip on your wrist. “But Snookums…don’t you wanna pl-ay?” He giggled manically, emphasising, dragging out and separating the single syllable word into two. You cringed at the pet name he had given you and let out a sob - the tears were really falling now. Sickening giggles erupt from the clown once more, as he slowly makes his way out of the phone. The hand which held your wrist firmly, pushed further out of the phone more, allowing his whole arm freedom. The arm was soon followed by, orange fluff? The sudden realisation made you panic even more. It was his head. You wriggled your wrist, fighting for release like a zebra caught by a lion. When he finally moved passed the barrier, there would be nothing stopping him from killing you. These thoughts, did not help you to calm down and only assisted in maintaining your fear. That’s when everything - even the music - stops. The clown stops making his infamous giggles every now and then, and his grip loosens ever so slightly, his arm now limp. 

 

The next few seconds go by very fast. 

 

And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

You slip out of most of his grip, however, as if he was baiting you, at the last second he latches onto your fingers - refusing to let you go. He was giving you false hope. You let out an ear piercing scream, as his no longer limp ‘lifeless’ body lunges forward out of your phone. He growls at you, spit falling from his open maw. His body from the waist up was now free. He was just toying with you, the bastard. You needed to escape - F A S T. 

As you rack your brain for some sort of solution that could get you out of this mess - maybe even a distraction, the clowns eyes started to roll back into his head and the whites of his eyes become the only thing visible. His mouth starts to expand to impossible lengths, strings of spit trailing from his lips to his chin fall endlessly, making you freeze in fear, once more. His teeth become needle like and seem to be everywhere inside his mouth. He leans forward and before he gets the chance to take a bite, you smash your phone against the nearest desk, ultimately freeing your arm.

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love-

The song is instantly cut off and everything seems to come back to life, the chatter of the classroom, the laughter, everything. You just sit there for a moment, feeling like you’re going to faint as relief washes over you. ‘He’s gone. For now at least.’ You think to yourself as you try to catch you breath. No one in the class seems to notice your emotional state - which was probably for the best. You close your eyes and count to 10, trying to calm your racing heart and control the adrenaline. 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

8

 

9

 

10.

 

You take a deep breath in and out after you finish counting.

 

You then, turn to Bill, who’s staring at you with that god awful forked smile, the one you, unfortunately, knew all too well.

 

Your mind starts to race again as your heart, the one you calmed only moments before, starts to rapidly beat again. You stared at Bill, not believing what you were witnessing. No way was he the clown. “Jesus Bill, you freaked me out”. You laugh (rather unconvincingly) as you try to play the whole thing off. “It took you long enough to notice geez” he laughs and then continues to do his math work. Bill and the clown had the same forked smile. Was the clown trying to mess with you? Was Bill just coincidently able to point his lip in such a way that’s similar to the clowns? Or…?

No.

You couldn’t think that.

It’s not true - it’s impossible. You’ve know Bill for ages, you know everything about him.

Or do you?

You shake your head and rid yourself of such thoughts, the clown couldn't be Bill - he simply couldn't be. 

 

Minutes later, Bill stands up from his desk, breaking you out of your thoughts, and makes his way to the teacher. Only hearing a few words such as “go” and “bathroom” you put two and two together. The teacher sighed, giving him a mild glare and signed off his diary so he could go to the bathroom. The teacher now looking down at his watch realises there’s only a few minutes left and calls Bill back over. “Take your bag, sonny” he says, rather flatly. Bill complies. The bell soon rings after.


End file.
